Led Astray
'''Led Astray '''is the first part of the 23rd episode from season 2 from an episode of the Clifford the Big Red Dog series. Summary Clifford stands up to another dog, Artie. Plot summary Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone are walking along when they notice a dog they've never seen before digging a hole in a yard. They go and talk to him and ask if they can play with him. They notice that the gate's closed and so maybe his owner doesn't want him leaving the yard. But he says that his owner probably just closed it by mistake and asks Clifford to dig a hole so he can get out. He says that his owner is visiting the island for a job. When asks his name, he gives them the name "Artie." Clifford, Cleo and T-Bone all tell him their names, but Artie seems more interested in calling them slick nicknames, such as "Curly" and "Red." Artie's human comes out of the house and he's not happy about Artie being outside of the yard. But Artie plays nice and his human says that "dogs will be dogs." Later, Artie comes to play with Clifford. Clifford agrees and looks for T-Bone and Cleo, but neither are around. Over at Cleo's house, Artie notices one of Cleo's porcupine squeak-toys and takes it, without Clifford seeing. He goes to the park with Clifford and then shows Clifford the toy. Clifford tells him that he shouldn't have taken the toy without asking Cleo. But Artie reasons that Cleo would have let him borrow the toy. The only reason he didn't ask was because she wasn't there. It's okay just as long as they return it before Cleo gets back. He convinces Clifford of this and they play with it. The plan goes wrong, though, as Cleo returns home before they're able to put it back. She starts looking for it and Clifford says to Artie that they should tell her that they were playing with it. But Artie doesn't want to do this. Instead, he hides the toy behind a tree and then says that he "found" it. Not knowing that Artie took it, Cleo thanks him for finding it. Clifford whimpers to himself. Later, Clifford finds Artie at a construction site. There's a big hole there and Artie tells Clifford that they should dig it up and make it even bigger. Clifford doesn't want to, but Artie talks him into it, saying that there could be some big bones down in it. So they start digging, but Clifford hits water, creating a huge, muddy mess. Then, the construction workers return to the site. Artie leaves, leaving Clifford there to take the blame and also covered in mud. Clifford talks with Cleo and T-Bone. T-Bone doesn't like Artie. Cleo tries to defend him, until Clifford tells her that he didn't find her hedgehog toy, he took it. Clifford's upset that he let Artie talk him into doing all the bad things. As they talk, Cleo and T-Bone are giving Clifford a bath. Artie comes and tries to them into turning on all the sprinklers in the yard, drenching it. Clifford lays down the law, saying that there are rules he has to play if he wants to play with them. At first, Artie leaves, calling Clifford a bore, but then he returns, thinking that maybe playing by the rules might be fun after all. Notes Dennis Haley and Marcy Brown wrote this episode while Sean Dempsey directed this episodeCategory:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD Category:Book